


Leaving the Renessaince Faire Behind Them Under the Glow of the Falling Yellow Sun

by VampirePaladin



Category: Rogue & Gambit (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Rogue & Gambit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Remy and Rogue just had a lovely day at the Renaissance Faire.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Leaving the Renessaince Faire Behind Them Under the Glow of the Falling Yellow Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



The sun was just setting as the car pulled onto the road. Remy was at the wheel as Rogue sat in the passenger seat. Behind them was the Renaissance Faire, people still moseying out and to their parked vehicles. Many of the people were wearing vaguely historical clothing. 

Remy and Rogue were also decked out in their best Ren Faire garb. Remy wore a halberd over a linen shirt, pants, boots and a belt. Rogue was wearing a beautiful long-sleeved, green dress decorated with golden embroidery.

“I had fun, chere,” Remy said. His eyes briefly flickering from the road to Rogue.

“Me to,” Rogue agreed. “It was awful nice of Scott and Jean to give us their tickets.”

“That it was.”

There had been nothing like spending the day together. They were in a much better place in their relationship after being forced to experience the other’s memories and getting a better appreciation for their point of view, but still they were moving back into dangerous territory.

“D’you think we can stop and get something to eat? I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.”

“Let’s see if we can get somethin’ better than a horse.”

They drove a few more miles down the road, pulling into the first place they came to. It was a little pizza place. It wasn’t the ideal type of date Remy would want to take Rogue, but sometimes you just had to make do.

There were some other customers inside, most looked like they had also come from the Renaissance Faire and had the same idea about stopping to get a bite to eat. The two of them settled in a corner booth, sitting side by side. When the waitress came by, they ordered water and a pizza.

Remy reached out and put an arm around Rogue, pulling her close, breathing in her scent but being careful not to touch anything that was hair or covered in fabric. Rogue leant into him and took his hand in her gloved one. 

It was a simple moment of happiness after a completely normal and fun day spent together. There were no surprise traps or attacks, no emergencies that needed to be taken care of, it was just Rogue and Remy getting to be a couple.

The waitress arrived with the pizza and only then did Remy and Rogue separate enough to eat, their thighs still pressed up against each other.


End file.
